1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an optical module device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As various multimedia services have emerged recently, the necessity for exchanging a large capacity of information has increased such that the quantity of data to be transmitted via a network has also increased. In particular, because of the use of ultra high definition (UHD) televisions (TVs), the transmission capacity limit of the conventional copper wire has been reached. Thus, optical fiber-based signal transmitting methods are being applied in actuality. Because the operation of the optical fiber is not subject to electromagnetic interference, together with broadband transmission, the optical fiber is widely applied to large-capacity transmission of digital media including the high-definition digital video display device that requires large-capacity data transmission.
An optical module device is a data receiving device that converts optical signals received via the optical fiber into electrical signals or a data transmitting device that converts electrical signals into optical signals and transmits the optical signals via the optical fiber. An optical module device requires alignments to adjust arrangements of elements that constitute the device to minimize loss of optical signals during transmitting or receiving operations. Also, an optical module device employing a plurality of optical fibers has a disadvantage in that an optical distortion phenomenon such as optical crosstalk between the optical fibers occurs.